Tell Me A Story
by BurnItDown0405
Summary: "...none but two remained, none but the sun and the moon. The two hated one another so fiercely, that even in the deaths of both of their people, they continued to fight one another…" "...the sun had a secret. He loved the moon." "...So he did the unthinkable. And now, every night, the sun goes through the same painful death so that his love can live in his death." PeterxOC


**A/N: So, this is my first post that isn't completely original! I love Narnia, it's one of my favorite stories, even though I'm a college student.. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

When I was young, my mother told me a story about the moon and the sun. A story that my young mind had not been able to decipher… but now, as I stand in the middle of a battle field with a dagger in my leg while looking into the eyes of the man whom was about to kill my true love, the meaning could not be clearer to my smitten mind.

"Momma, won't you tell me the story about the sun and the moon again?" The voice of my younger-self pleading with my mother rang through my head while the memory clouded my vision.

She stood over me in the bathroom in a beautiful white silk nightgown and rollers in her hair, her kind eyes promising and her lips curved into a beautiful smile. Her face was nearly identical to mine, with the exception of my golden eyes. "Alright, Elizabeth. But just once, then you busy yourself with getting rest. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled up at her and she led me into my room, pulling back my covers and allowing me space to crawl into bed. I did as she gestured for me to, and she tucked me in just the way I liked.

Her eyes lit up as she sat in the rocking chair next to my bed, just as they always did when she was about to tell me a story. "Once, long ago, there was a great war in the skies. It was a tragic war, filled to it's capacity with the deaths of young stars and planets who fought for their sides…

"The battle waged for centuries until none but two remained, none but the sun and the moon. The two hated one another so fiercely, that even in the deaths of both of their people, they continued to fight one another…" My mother stroked my head as my eyes began to drift shut, and continued on with my favorite bedtime tale.

"However, the sun had a secret. He loved the moon. He loved her so much that it pained him with each and every second to fight against her, and end her people. Yet, he had a duty. His duty as ruler of the galaxy could not be ignored, because he fell in love with his enemy." My mothers eyes glinted in pain as she continued on, tears gathering in her eyes.

"The sun was more powerful than the moon, and as they continued to fight, she one moment, began to die, no longer strong enough to survive the battle. The sun felt a terrible feeling boil in his belly as he watched the love of his existence dwindle down into the pits of the unknown where both of their creations now lay, cold and dead… So he did the unthinkable." Tears rolled down my mother's face as she continued with the story, and her smile was replaced with a terrible frown.

"The sun allowed himself to die and the sky to go black for half of his rule so that his love could survive. He died a slow, painful, yet magnificent death." My mother tucked her chin as her voice began to wobble with pain and grief. "He died, relinquishing half of his life every night so that the moon could live. Upon his death, he gifted the moon with millions of stars, and she in turn gifted him with eight large planets, and thousands of small ones. And now, every night, the sun goes through the same painful death so that he can kiss his love goodbye at night, and hello in the day, just once, with every rise and fall of his existence." My eyes were shut peacefully and my mother pressed a watery kiss to my forehead, before standing and leaving the room so she could kiss my father just once, upon his death.

The image faded away until I was back on the battle field, and I was running. Fear and second thoughts rushed through my mind, but a greater force kept me in place, kept me running faster and harder than I had ever run before towards my blonde haired, blue eyed King. My love. My sun.

"Peter!" His name bled from my lips until I was in front of him, perfectly fine, if only for a second. "Remember the story, of the sun and the moon…" I whispered so that only he could hear me as a sword pierced through my heart, and my blood ran cold until it ran no more. I died a magnificent and glorifying, yet painful death, so that my love could breathe life, even just one more time. 

* * *

**A/N: I would like to apologize if there were any grammatical errors in here... I love writing, but sadly grammar is not something that I'm fond of... Any and all feedback is highly encouraged! I would love to know what you all think of my little one shot... :) I don't think I plan on doing anything else with this, I like it how it is. However, if you liked this, please let me know and I'll consider going more into depth!**

Have a wonderful day!

**~BurnItDown0405**


End file.
